Spécial Maison Hantée
by Nathie-chan
Summary: Seigaku, Rikkai, Hyoutei et Shitenhouji sont tous réunis pour participer à la plus populaire attraction du Japon pour la fabuleuse fête de l'Halloween! Plusieurs parcours qui devront être traversés par équipe de deux! Lesquels réussiront les épreuves et lesquels échoueront? Fanfiction pour l'Halloween! [Terminé!]
1. Le premier pas à l'arrivée

**Voici un petit délire que j'ai eue. Bon je devrais peut-être dire idée... xD**  
 **Donc voilà, puisque l'Halloween est près, j'ai décidé de faire une petite fic spéciale pour cette fabuleuse fête!**  
 **Ça sera de mini chapitre (moins de 1 000 mots). C'est surtout parce que je vais écrire un chapitre par jour, donc si je veux y parvenir avec mon horaire de temps, il faut bien que je puisse y arriver... XD**  
 **Donc voilà, je vous laisse découvrir ce que c'est en espérant que vous aimerez ça! ^^**  
 **Ne vous gênez pas pour me laisser vos impressions! o/**

* * *

La fête d'Halloween s'approchait à grand pas! Déjà, il ne restait qu'une seule semaine avant que le fatidique trente et un octobre ne sonne. L'Halloween était un événement qui se fêtait dans tous les pays du monde. Tous les enfants, déguisés, déferlaient les rues à la recherche de friandises à se mettre sous la dent pour le reste de l'année.

Les membres de l'école de Seigaku n'en faisaient pas exception! Mais se promener nonchalamment dans les rues n'était pas ce qui était fait pour eux! Certes ils allaient festoyer mais d'une autre manière qui restait dans l'esprit de cette fête populaire. C'est lors d'une mini réunion à la fin de l'entraînement que les titulaires du club de tennis décidèrent d'aller dans une nouvelle attraction qui s'était construite spécialement pour cet événement.

L'attraction en question était un bâtiment dans le cœur de la ville de Tokyo. Tout ce qu'on savait était qu'il y avait cinq compartiments à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Tous ceux qui y participaient depuis son ouverture devaient rester dans le silence absolu, ne laissant aucune information se propager. C'était l'une des plus grandes attractions du Japon! Pour les nouveaux qui voulaient tenter l'expérience, ils s'y plongeaient sans la moindre information pouvant les aider à réussir à franchir la sortie de cette attraction. Les seuls renseignements étaient ceux dévoilés par l'organisme qui a mis en place cette activité. Les cinq compartiments renfermaient chacun un parcours différent avec des épreuves distinctes. Le taux de réussite était seulement de soixante pourcent. Les parcours se faisaient seulement en groupe de deux. Voilà les quelques informations que les citoyens du Japon détenaient entre leurs mains.

Les membres de l'équipe de Seigaku avaient déjà formé les équipes durant leur mini réunion. Il y avait bien un problème, mais ils pourront facilement arranger le tout sur place à la date fatidique.

La semaine s'acheva rapidement. Déjà dans l'autobus pour s'y rendre, plusieurs membres étaient excités d'être déjà sur place, alors que d'autres auraient préféré rester calmement dans leur demeure familiale.

« Oï! Mamushi! » s'exclama Momoshiro qui était assis en arrière de celui-ci.

« Fous-moi la paix, Momoshiro! »

« Ohhh! On voit tout de suite que tu as peur! »

« Héhé. » laissa échapper Echizen qui était aux côtés de Momoshiro.

« Fsssssh. » lança Kaidou pour montrer son mécontentement.

Momoshiro et Echizen se regardèrent avec un air complice. Mais avant que les choses n'aillent plus loin, Fuji s'interposa pour calmer les jeux entre les plus jeunes.

« Hoi, hoi! Oishi! » appela Kikumaru. « Est-ce que tu penses que tout le monde réussira?! »

« Probablement. » répondit son coéquipier de double.

« Si nous accordons les probabilités avec les renseignements que nous avons, seulement 3 paires arriveront à survivre. » annonça Inui tout en consultant son cahier de notes.

Kikumaru regarda de travers le débile aux Data. Il projeta ensuite son regard bleu profond sur son partenaire de la Golden Pair.

« Du calme, Eiji. On ne sait rien sur ce qui nous attend. » tenta-t-il, espérant rassurer son partenaire.

L'autobus s'arrêta au même moment où la phrase d'Oishi se termina. Tout le monde se tut quelques instants.

« Whoa! Nous y sommes déjà! » se réjouit Momoshiro alors qu'il déferlait le long de l'autobus pour y sortir.

Il freina sa course rapidement. Son capitaine l'attendait. Son regard glacial fit tout de suite comprendre au jeune excité de se calmer. Momoshiro s'excusa auprès de Tezuka et put descendre du véhicule de transport.

Dès que Tezuka posa un pied sur le sol, il croisa un regard familier.

« Ahn? Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici Tezuka! » lança le roi de Hyoutei à l'intention de son plus grand rival.

« C'est une surprise de te voir ici, Atobe. »

Tous les membres des deux écoles sortirent de leurs autobus respectifs. Chacun d'entre eux laissait entendre leurs remarques. Après un bref échange entre les deux capitaines, ils finirent par comprendre qu'ils étaient ici pour la même chose; l'attraction d'Halloween! Du même fait, Tezuka arriva à régler le léger problème qu'Atobe avait également.

Akutagawa Jirou était transporté par Hiyoshi. Il avait quelques difficultés à le porter et essayait tant bien que de mal de résister au fait qu'il pourrait le laisser roupiller sur le sol. Étonnement, le dormant se réveilla. Sans même accorder le moindre mot aux membres de Seigaku, il tourna furtivement la tête.

« Marui-san! » s'exclama-t-il tout en courant vers son idole.

En entendant son nom au loin, Marui Bunta tourna à son tour la tête. Il savait qu'il connaissait cette voix et vit justement Akutagawa courir jusqu'à lui. Il vit également les membres de Hyoutei et de Seigaku.

Yukimura leva les yeux en direction des deux autres écoles ainsi que Sanada. Il sourit à son cher ami.

« Je sens que ça sera amusant! » fit-il avec un gentil sourire.

Sanada ne répondit rien. Yukimura fit un signe de la main aux capitaines tout en les invitant à les rejoindre.

« Oï! Koshimae! » cria une voix aigüe alors qu'Echizen suivait les membres de son équipe.

Tout en ignorant le nouveau venu, le rookie de Seigaku poursuivait sa route. Par contre Kawamura tourna son attention ainsi que Fuji.

« Ah? Shintenhouji sont ici aussi? » Dit celui qui avait la plus grande puissance de tout Seigaku.

Touyama Kintaro rattrapa Echizen de même que tous les membres de Shitenhouji.

Alors que chaque école pensait participer à l'événement seule, elle se retrouvait encerclée par trois autres écoles. Une certaine compétition commença à se faire sentir au sein de tous les participants. Mais avant que cette compétition ne prenne réellement forme, un des organisateurs de l'événement vint à eux leur expliquer le déroulement. Il expliqua tout en détail ce que les jeunes devaient savoir et demanda de tirer chacun des paires un bout de papier. Sur ce bout était inscrit un numéro allant de un à cinq…


	2. Kawamura & Fuji - Parcours 4

Dès que Fuji tira son propre numéro, il ouvrit le papier et vit le numéro quatre. Il ignorait ce que cela voulait dire, mais il savait que les chiffres n'allaient qu'entre un et cinq. Et tourna son visage vers son partenaire.

« Allons-y, Taka-san. » dit-il avec un sourire.

Kawamura acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il fallait bien qu'une paire décide de briser la glace et d'ouvrir le bal! Les deux jeunes garçons allèrent voir l'organisateur qui donnait ainsi le numéro à la dernière paire. Ils s'excusèrent auprès de lui et demandèrent de commencer déjà l'événement. Kawamura n'était pas certain de vouloir réellement pénétrer dans ce sombre bâtiment, alors que pour Fuji tout cela semblait intéressant et amusant!

Il avait probablement décidé d'y aller en premier justement pour qu'il puisse en faire enfin l'expérience. Il trouvait bien dommage que son jeune frère ne soit pas venu. Il l'avait pourtant appelé pour l'inviter, mais celui-ci avait refusé la proposition.

« Très bien, vous avez donc le numéro quatre! Veuillez me suivre. » annonça l'organisateur.

Kawamura et Fuji adressèrent un dernier regard à leurs congénères avant de disparaître derrière les portes de l'immeuble. Tous étaient curieux de savoir ce qui allait advenir de ces deux-là.

Après avoir franchi les premières portes, les deux jeunes garçons de Seigaku se retrouvèrent dans le noir total. La personne qui les accompagnait était restée à l'extérieur. D'un coup sans prévenir, une vive lumière submergea la pièce, aveuglant les partenaires. Une seconde après, le noir revint hanter les lieux et ils sentirent le sol bouger. Ils n'osaient plus bouger et attendirent patiemment que le plancher s'immobilise. Des chandelles s'allumèrent, laissant apercevoir un numéro inscrit sur la porte qui se trouvait devant eux : quatre.

« Bon, c'est une invitation? » lança Fuji avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Kawamura avala de travers. Il alla rejoindre son partenaire de l'autre côté de la porte. Aussitôt, la porte se referma dans un immense claquement. Une fois de plus, c'était le noir total autour d'eux. Aucun moyen de s'orienter.

Ne voulant pas perdre trop de temps sur place, Fuji avança déjà, prenant la précaution de ne pas rencontrer un mur. Après quelques pas, des lumières vives firent leur apparition devant eux. Ces lumières ne bougèrent pas, mais plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus il y avait de lasers.

« Taka-san, dépêchons-nous! » pressa Fuji.

Il laissa son partenaire passer en premier. Même s'il y avait de plus en plus de lasers, la constitution du corps de Fuji lui permettrait de passer au travers, contrairement au corps bien bâti de son coéquipier.

Pendant ce temps, un volatile passa à deux centimètres d'eux, frôlant la collision. Dès que cette forme floue apparut, Kawamura se stoppa tout net en laissant échapper un petit cri de peur. Fuji taponna le dos de celui-ci pour le ramener à la réalité et le forcer à poursuivre la course.

Alors que le plus baraqué des deux arriva tant bien que de mal à passer les entre les rayons lasers tout en essayant d'éviter les formes volantes, Fuji quant à lui arrivait très bien à passer cette épreuve avec souplesse. Et à chaque fois qu'il voyait Kawamura reculer d'un pas pour éviter les volailles inanimées, il le poussa pour éviter qu'il n'accroche un laser.

« Ah! Enfin! » s'exclama Kawamura, à genoux au sol.

Ils avaient réussis à passer à travers cette première salle. La porte s'était aussi refermée derrière eux avec un petit rire en écho. Sans même tarder davantage, une petite mélodie commença à résonner. L'instrument était un piano, mais très vite, la mélodie se changea peu à peu et devenait de plus en plus saccadée. Des citrouilles s'allumèrent le long d'un couloir, montrant ainsi le chemin à suivre.

Fuji et Kawamura se regardèrent quelques secondes. Il ne semblait rien y avoir d'extraordinaire, donc ils avancèrent. Les citrouilles continuèrent à rester allumées. Après quelques pas, ils entendirent les rires d'une sorcière. Plus ils s'enfonçaient dans le couloir et plus les rires s'amplifiaient.

Un son qui ressemblait à une fuite apparut dans leur dos. Sans même y jeter un coup d'œil, les deux jeunes garçons se mirent au pas de course. Ils n'avaient pas très envie de s'attarder sur les lieux et de savoir ce que réservait ce son qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir de citrouille et franchirent de nouvelles portes. Ils étaient bien étonnés de voir que tout s'était déroulé sans que quelque chose n'arrive.

« C'est quoi ? » demanda Kawamura en pointant un grand chaudron au milieu de la pièce.

Fuji s'y rapprocha et lut une note. Le concept était simple, une personne devait prendre un minimum de trois ingrédients ainsi créer à l'intérieur du chaudron une potion que son coéquipier devait boire et y résister. Aussitôt, Fuji désigna Kawamura pour créer la potion, ce qui était une excellente idée. Fuji était toujours le seul à résister aux boissons infectes d'Inui. Alors il prit au hasard trois ingrédients et les mélangea ensemble et donna le résultat à Fuji qui le but comme si de rien n'était. Après la dernière gorgée, deux portes se présentèrent à eux. Ils devaient décider laquelle choisir. Ils décidèrent ensemble et prirent celle de droite.

Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Le noir total, mais Fuji accrocha de son pied un objet au sol qu'il ramassa et conclut que c'était une caméra. Il l'alluma et regarda par le petit écran digital sur le côté. Kawamura hurla de frayeur alors que Fuji ouvrit grands ses yeux. Le plancher se mit alors à bouger rapidement.

Ont-ils choisi la bonne porte?


	3. Momoshiro & Echizen - Parcours 3

« Momo-senpai. » appela le plus jeune de Seigaku.

« Oui Echizen. Allons-y! »

Après avoir vu leurs senpai s'engouffrer dans l'immeuble, une certaine excitation s'était éveillée en eux. Ils voulaient absolument être les prochains! Ils s'approchèrent de l'organisateur qui revenait. Sans même un mot, il comprit que ces deux jeunes voulaient être les prochains à y entrer. Malheureusement pour eux, ils devaient attendre quelques minutes. En attendant, il demanda de leur montrer le numéro qu'ils avaient pioché. Le numéro trois.

L'organisateur leur sourit. Une fois le peu de temps d'attente écoulé, il les invita à le suivre ainsi qu'à entrer.

Dès que les portes se fermèrent, un grand écran s'alluma devant eux. Une question apparut sur l'écran digital : _« Un chat aux pouvoirs surnaturels lorsqu'il atteint l'âge de treize ans, un poids de plus d'un kan* ou lorsqu'il a une très longue queue. De quel Youkai* s'agit-il? »_

Un décompte apparut à la suite de la question. Ils avaient dix secondes pour y répondre.

« Eh Echizen, tu sais duquel il s'agit? Je parie que c'est le Bakoneko! » annonça le plus âgé des deux.

Une grande détonation annonçant que la réponse était incorrecte retentit à travers la petite pièce.

« C'était Bakeneko*, pas Bakoneko, Momo-senpai! » accusa Echizen.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer à son kouhai, une grande image effrayante de ce Youkai apparut sur l'écran, faisant reculer les deux participants au fond de la pièce.

L'écran était revenu à son état d'origine et une nouvelle question s'afficha : _« On peut le repérer près des rivières ou tous autres points d'eau par un bruit de frottement qu'il fait en lavant des haricots rouges. De quel Youkai s'agit-il? »_

« Bon, je te le laisse, Echizen! » lança Momoshiro.

Son kouhai ferma les yeux tout en abaissant sa casquette.

« Azukitogi*. » répondit-il.

Une détonation différente résonna. Le petit avait répondu correctement à la question et l'écran s'immisça à travers le plafond, laissant apparaître une porte.

« Bien joué Echizen! » Fit le plus âgé.

« Il n'y avait rien là. » répondit-il en franchissant la porte pour passer à la prochaine salle.

Son senpai le suivit à la trace et lorsqu'ils traversèrent le cadre de la porte, tout ce qui apparut devant eux étaient des barreaux comme s'ils se retrouvaient en prison. Echizen regarda son senpai, mais il ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il y avait bien une serrure, mais ils ne disposaient d'aucune clé.

« C'est quoi ce délire?! » lança Momoshiro.

« Et si tu utilisais ta force et écarter les barreaux? » proposa le plus jeune.

« Oï! Je ne suis pas Akutsu! » protesta-t-il.

Malgré tout, il s'approcha des barreaux. Il en empoigna deux, fit un décompte dans sa tête et tira de toutes ses forces. Il tomba directement sur le sol en pleine figure sur les barreaux qui étaient restés dans ses mains. Étrangement, il avait réussi à passer… Un boucan d'enfer résonna à travers l'immense pièce. Momoshiro reprit ses esprits et se redressa. Il vit une certaine lueur au loin et sourit.

Mais lorsqu'il vit que cette lueur s'intensifiait, il se figea. Quelque chose dépassait du mur. Aussitôt, son instinct lui dicta de retourner près de son kouhai. Echizen se demanda pourquoi son senpai était revenu là et Momoshiro lui dit de ne rien dire. Les deux garçons glissèrent leur tête tranquillement sur le coin du mur. Ils virent un hologramme qui illuminait les lieux. Il s'agissait d'une Yuki-onna*. Celle-ci tourna la tête en direction des deux jeunes humains. Son visage complètement fin donna malgré tout des sueurs froides dans le dos des participants. Ils durent détourner complètement leur regard. Ils ne comprenaient pourtant pas, ce n'était pas un Youkai effrayant physiquement, mais lorsqu'ils avaient croisé son regard…

« Oï, Echizen! »

« Je le sais, Momo-senpai! »

Ils acquiescèrent au même moment. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là éternellement, ils devaient avancer, mais tout en évitant de recroiser ces hologrammes qui leur glaçait le sang.

Ils réussirent à franchir finalement de nouvelles portes sans trop d'encombres… Une chose était certaine, c'est qu'ils ne voulaient pas retourner auprès de ces Yuki-onna. Bien qu'il en ait plusieurs qui se promenaient aléatoirement un peu partout, les deux jeunes hommes décidèrent d'éviter tout contact visuel et de se cacher derrière des murs perpendiculaires lorsqu'ils voyaient une lueur blanche au loin. C'est ainsi qu'ils réussirent à trouver la porte menant à une autre salle.

Dans cette troisième salle… Deux grands Oni* y reposaient. La salle était plutôt grande et en forme de carré.

« Momo-senpai! » cria Echizen.

Le deuxième année de Seigaku détourna la tête et in extremis attrapa l'objet qu'Echizen lui avait lancé ; une raquette. Il attrapa également la balle de tennis. Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres des deux jeunes garçons. Aussitôt les deux grands Oni bougèrent. Sans crier gare, Echizen envoya son service twisté sur celui qu'il avait en face de lui. La balle rebondit tel un lob sur le visage du géant Oni. Momoshiro bondit haut dans les airs et frappa la même balle de toutes ses forces tel son coup spécial ; dunk smash.

Le premier Oni s'effondra sur le sol et ne bougeait plus. Momoshiro tourna son attention sur le deuxième Youkai qui s'approchait dangereusement des deux humains. Il lança la balle dans les airs pour ensuite servir sur l'Oni qui relança la balle de sa masse. Echizen envoya un Drive B, mais une fois de plus, l'Oni renvoya la balle d'un coup de main. Momoshiro se positionna et utilisa l'une de ses spécialités; Jack knife. Cela fit reculer un peu le Yokai. Echizen enchaîna avec un Drive A, ce qui acheva le deuxième Oni.

Le son d'une porte qui s'ouvrit résonna dans la salle. Les deux partenaires tapèrent dans les mains tout en traversant la salle en direction de l'ouverture, raquette toujours à la main.

* * *

*Kan: Unité de poids japonaise qui correspond environ à 3,5 kg.

*Youkai: Les _**yōkai**_ (妖怪, « esprit, fantôme, apparition étrange ») sont un type de créatures surnaturelles dans le folklore japonais.

*Bakeneko: C'est un chat ayant des pouvoirs surnaturels (tout comme le kitsune ou le tanuki) qu'il acquiert en atteignant l'une (ou plusieurs) de ces caractéristiques : un âge de treize ans, un poids de plus d'un kan ou une très longue queue. Il arrive parfois que celle-ci se divise en deux, faisant alors du _bakeneko_ un _nekomata_ (猫又).

*Azukitogi: (小豆とぎ, _azukitogi_ , trad. « lave soja ») est un _yōkai_ du folklore japonais aussi appelé _Azukiarai_ (小豆洗い, _azukiarai_ ). Il peut apparaître dans de nombreuses régions différentes du Japon.

*Yuki-onna: (雪女, _yukion'na_ , littéralement « femme des neiges ») est un personnage du folklore japonais qui est souvent confondu à tort avec Yama-Uba.

*Oni: (鬼) sont des créatures du folklore japonais populaire dans les arts, la littérature et le théâtre nippon.

Toutes les définitions sont tirés de Wikipédia.


	4. Shiraishi & Touyama - Parcours 1

« Shiraishi! » appela le super rookie de Shitenhouji.

Alors que le capitaine de cette école était en train d'échanger quelques phrases avec les membres d'autres écoles, Touyama sauta sur celui-ci sans crier gare. Après tout, il l'avait déjà interpellé.

« Oï! Kin-chan! » fit Shiraishi d'un ton sévère.

« Koshimae est déjà entré! Moi aussi je veux y aller! » se plaignit le plus jeune alors qu'il restait toujours sur son senpai.

Le jeune garçon à la chevelure rouge n'avait aucune intention de se calmer jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse retrouver son grand rival après avoir complété son propre parcours. De plus Echizen était parti sans même lui dire quel numéro il avait eu.

« Bon, c'est quoi le numéro? » demanda le troisième année.

Avant de répondre par le chiffre qui était inscrit sur le papier, Kintarou grimpa sur les épaules de Shiraishi et se dressa complètement droit, ainsi se déguisant en le numéro lui-même.

« Bon, allons-y! » annonça Shiraishi.

Il tourna sur lui-même et s'avança vers l'immense immeuble tout en ayant son jeune rookie sur les épaules, maintenant sa position. Tout le monde jeta un regard à la fois intrigué et inquiet à propos de ces deux-là. Même l'organisateur ne savait pas trop quoi en faire.

Ils finirent par entrer dans le bâtiment. Après que la grande porte d'entrée se soit refermée, une nouvelle s'ouvra et les deux jeunes hommes avancèrent. Lorsque les deux mirent les pieds à l'intérieur, des lumières s'allumèrent, faisant sursauter seulement le plus jeune. Ils se retrouvaient à l'intérieur d'une camionnette et une flèche était affichée sur la vitre du siège passager pointant vers l'arrière du véhicule. Seul Shiraishi l'aperçut en traversant le pare-brise. Kintaro était sur le siège du conducteur en train de simuler la conduite.

Le troisième année de Shitenhouji s'engouffra dans la camionnette et y trouva un ordinateur portable allumé avec un écran complètement noir. Il appuya sur une touche au hasard sur le clavier et des écritures défilèrent sur l'écran digital. Un mot de passe était demandé… N'ayant aucun indice, Shiraishi entra des mots au hasard, mais aucun ne fonctionnait. Après la première tentative, un compte à rebours s'était déclenché.

« Merde! » lança-t-il alors qu'il continuait d'entrer tout et n'importe quoi.

Interpellé par le bruit du clavier incessant, Touyama laissa tomber sa simulation imaginaire et alla rejoindre son senpai. Il y jeta un coup d'œil. Un large sourire se fit sur son visage et tapa lui aussi une entrée. Aussitôt, une déferlante masse de données chuta sur l'écran. Shiraishi regarda son jeune rookie.

« Qu'as-tu entré? » demanda-t-il.

« Zombie! » répondit Touyama, fier de sa réponse.

En réalité, le mot de passe était complètement stupide et simple. Pas étonnant que le plus jeune l'ait trouvé du premier coup. Shiraishi en prit note dans sa tête!

Après quelques secondes, les portières arrière de la camionnette s'ouvrirent et deux zombies sautèrent à bord. Les deux garçons poussèrent des hurlements. Deux fusils leur tombèrent sur la tête. Par réflexe, Shiraishi l'attrapa et pointa en direction du zombie qu'il avait en face de lui. Lorsqu'il appuya sur la gâchette, une lumière ressemblant à un laser s'afficha sur le front du mort-vivant répugnant et s'écroula. Aussitôt, Touyama imita avec son propre fusil l'action de son senpai, avec le même résultat.

Shiraishi soupira de soulagement alors que le rookie éclata de rire.

« Yosha! » s'exclama-t-il.

Sans même attendre une seconde de plus, le plus jeune sauta hors du véhicule et fut suivi par son senpai qui ne voulait pas rester en compagnie des deux zombies achevés. Dès lors, une vague de zombies se ruèrent sur eux. Shiraishi se débarrassa de ceux qui se rapprochaient dangereusement d'eux et Touyama bondit haut dans les airs.

« Super Ultra Great Delicious Mountain Storm Gun's Style! » cria-t-il tout en performant sa technique préférée de tennis.

Les zombies tombèrent les uns après les autres comme de petites mouches. Ils ne mirent pas bien longtemps à se débarrasser de ces invités indésirables. Shiraishi fut fier de la performance de son jeune kouhai. Lorsque celui-ci retomba au sol, il demanda justement s'il avait eu l'air cool.

Ils traversèrent le reste de la salle en toute tranquillité. Une fois arrivés au bout, une table y était disposée avec une petite note expliquant d'y déposer les fusils. Touyama était déçu de s'en séparer. Il commençait tout juste à y prendre goût mais Shiraishi le convaincu de le faire en lui disant que plus vite il s'en séparerait, plus vite qu'il retrouverait Echizen.

Ils traversèrent le portail qui menait à la prochaine salle. Il y avait des lumières tamisées pour que les deux garçons puissent voir où ils se dirigeaient, mais le paysage n'était pas très accueillant; un cimetière.

Shiraishi ouvrit la marche alors que Touyama resta collé à lui. Ils frôlèrent quelques pierres tombales, mais rien ne semblait se passer. Jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune sente une emprise sur sa cheville. Il abaissa son regard pour voir une main de squelette agripper à sa jambe. Il hurla tout en se dégageant. Le troisième année se retourna et vit avec horreur que plusieurs squelettes se déterraient d'eux-mêmes.

« Kintarou! Cours! » ordonna-t-il puisqu'ils n'avaient plus d'arme à disposition.

Ils coururent en ligne droite jusqu'à arriver à une porte… Une fausse porte… Shiraishi traîna son kouhai jusqu'à une deuxième porte fonctionnelle tout en esquivant les squelettes animés. Il la referma derrière eux, mais ils étaient maintenant plongés dans un noir total.


	5. Kabaji & Kutagawa - Parcours 2

« Ahn? On ne peut plus laisser les autres écoles nous devancer! Vas-y Kabaji! » fit le roi de Hyoutei tout en claquant des doigts.

« Usu. »

Le grand gaillard de l'école du l'empereur de glace exécuta l'ordre de son capitaine et alla chercher son partenaire pour l'événement. Sans même dire quoi que ce soit ou bien lui demander de le suivre, il l'agrippa par la taille et le prit comme un sac de pomme de terre comme à son habitude. Malgré que cette fois, il n'était pas assoupi.

« Ah? Kabaji? Mais je veux encore rester avec Marui! » fit le troisième année de Hyoutei.

Mais Kabaji n'en fit rien et continua sa route vers l'immeuble en question. Rapidement, Marui Bunta de Rikkai sortit de sa poche un sachet de pocky et le lança à son ami.

« Attrape! »

Akutagawa réussit à l'intercepter et un large sourire se fit sur son visage.

« Wah! Marui t'es le meilleur! »

« Daroi? [N'est-ce pas?] »

Le jeune homme à la chevelure rouge fit un clin d'œil à son ami de Hyoutei et celui-ci lui fit signe de la main en guise d'au revoir. Marui lui rendit également et le regarda s'engouffrer derrière les immenses portes d'entrée.

A leur arrivée dans l'immeuble, Kabaji redéposa son coéquipier sur le sol. Deux livres sur une table se tenaient devant eux, ouverts tous les deux à des pages bien distinctes. Dès qu'ils les prient en main, une voix préenregistrée résonna dans la pièce.

« Votre première épreuve consiste à réciter la formule qui est inscrite sur les deux pages dans les livres que vous tenez. Vous devez également la réciter sans arrêt jusqu'à ce que vous l'ayez complétée. Serez-vous en mesure de le faire? »

Ensuite le mur devant eux s'ouvrit en deux et les deux jeunes garçons virent une rangée complète de fantômes. Akutagawa s'émerveilla du réalisme de cette illusion. Par contre, il fut ramené rapidement à la réalité en entendant Kabaji commencer déjà réciter les paroles. Ce n'était pas du japonais, mais de l'anglais. Un anglais très fluide et une prononciation parfaite. Le troisième année se mit également à réciter. Il n'était pas aussi doué que Kabaji dans la matière, mais il arrivait à bien se débrouiller. Kabaji fut le premier à finir et quelques secondes après, Akutagawa prononça son dernier mot. Ils relevèrent la tête et virent que les fantômes avaient eu le temps de franchir la moitié de la pièce, mais ceux-ci ont disparu en moins de deux secondes, laissant maintenant le passage libre.

Les deux coéquipiers traversèrent la pièce tranquillement pour se rendre à la prochaine. Lorsqu'ils mirent le pied de l'autre côté de la porte, la même voix préenregistrée se fit entendre à nouveau.

« Votre prochaine épreuve est de vous rendre à ce point. »

Un hologramme s'afficha devant eux. Il s'agissait d'un plan de la pièce. Le point rouge était leur propre position et le point bleu, leur but. Quelques salles vides apparaissaient sur la carte. Il disparut après seulement cinq secondes.

« Il y a quelques fantômes. Assurez-vous de ne pas vous faire prendre. »

Dès que la voix cessa, Kabaji agrippa Akutagawa et s'enfonça dans la pièce. Non seulement ils devaient réussir, mais aussi dans un très bon temps pour faire honneur à leur école et à leur capitaine. Du moins, c'était ce que pensait Kabaji alors que son partenaire voulait plutôt s'amuser.

Dès que le plus grand en taille vit quelque chose d'anormal dans le couloir, il chercha de son regard brun et trouva une porte. Probablement un placard dans lequel on pouvait se cacher. Il l'ouvrit donc et referma la porte derrière eux. Il lâcha son coéquipier. Par contre, celui-ci ouvrit la porte pour y jeter un petit coup d'œil. Il sortit sa tête, mais il n'eut pas le temps de bien examiner ce que c'était que Kabaji le rapprocha de lui et ferma la porte à nouveau.

« Ah mais! Je voulais voir si c'était comme dans le jeu vidéo que Marui m'avait déjà parlé! » se plaignit-il.

Mais rien à faire, Kabaji refusait qu'Akutagawa épie ces je ne sais quoi. Après un moment, il laissa finalement son partenaire sortir. Il était tout excité d'enfin voir si c'était ce jeu que son ami de Rikkai lui avait déjà parlé était ce qu'ils vivaient, mais lorsqu'il mit pied dehors, il n'y avait plus rien. Par contre, cette épreuve était réellement tirée d'Amnesia. Ils continuèrent comme ça et Akutagawa ne tomba jamais endormi pour la simple raison qu'il voulait assouvir sa curiosité, mais cela n'arriva finalement pas. Ils avaient fini par atteindre leur but et laissèrent cette épreuve derrière eux.

« Troisième épreuve, vous devez trouver sept notes. Mais attention, une bête féroce vous poursuit. »

C'était tout. Akutagawa proposa de se séparer pour que ça aille plus vite et Kabaji partit dans une direction et Akutagawa une autre. Après quelques temps, Kabaji réussit à trouver quatre des sept notes et le troisième année deux.

« Épreuve terminée. »

La voie préenregistrée avait annoncé la fin. Kabaji se retourna et vit la bête avec son partenaire sur l'épaule, endormi…


	6. Chitose & Ishida - Parcours 5

Alors que leur capitaine et leur petit rookie avaient passé les grandes portes, une autre équipe de Shitenhouji décida de se lancer dans l'aventure intrépide de cet événement. Aussitôt la paire favorite de cette école vint à eux.

« Bonne chance Master Gin! » lancèrent-ils en cœur.

« Mh. » répondit-il.

Le plus grand s'interposa.

« Et moi? »

Konjiki et Hitouji le regardèrent avec un air complètement blasé sur le visage. Aucun intérêt pour le plus grand. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur Ishida. Ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus de lui, chacun de leur côté, ils déposèrent un léger bisou sur chaque joue du grand colossal. Ishida commença alors son chemin vers les grandes portes.

Chitose le suivit, mais s'arrêta rapidement, là où se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt son partenaire. Mais rien ne se fit, les deux obsédés ne faisaient que leur pompom girl pour encourager le grand buddha.

Chitose n'eut d'autre choix que de rattraper son coéquipier puisque celui-ci demanda son assistance pour qu'ils puissent ensuite mettre les pieds dans le bâtiment et rejoindre leur capitaine. À l'entrée, Ishida montra leur billet avec le nombre inscrit en noir. L'organisateur leur laissa le passage libre et s'inclina légèrement devant le plus costaud des deux.

« Wah, même à Tokyo on te prend pour le grand buddha. » s'impressionna Chitose.

C'est vrai que lorsqu'ils déambulaient dans les rues d'Osaka, cela arrivait bien fréquemment, mais dans la capitale du Japon, il ne pensait pas que ça arriverait également.

Dès leur arrivée dans la première salle, deux petits écrans tactiles se présentèrent à eux. Ils étaient l'un en face de l'autre et un rideau les séparait. Les deux coéquipiers se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules avant de s'y rendre. Il était impossible de voir de l'autre côté du rideau. Les instructions étaient transcrites sur les écrans. Ils devaient choisir chacun une forme spéciale, mais il n'était pas indiqué ce que à quoi cela servait. Seulement que la seule manière de passer cette étape c'est que les deux partenaires choisissent la même forme au même tour.

Chitose ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, il émanait une certaine aura spéciale. Il avait activé Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami.

« Trois tours seront suffisants. » souffla-t-il.

Il choisit alors le carré, Ishida le triangle. Un son résonna indiquant qu'ils avaient échoué. Deuxième tour, Chitose choisit le triangle alors que son partenaire avait opté pour le cercle. Troisième tour, le plus grand appuya sur une forme plutôt spéciale qui n'avait pas encore été présentée et le colossal également. La sonnerie changea pour une sonore positive. Le rideau se leva tranquillement et les deux coéquipiers formèrent le symbole qu'ils avaient choisis avec leur mains, face à l'autre; le cœur.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans la deuxième salle. Dans celle-ci on y voyait un immense couloir. Sans même attendre, ils s'engouffrèrent sans se poser de questions, mais bien rapidement ils comprirent qu'en fait il s'agissait d'un interminable labyrinthe.

Ils essayèrent tant bien que de mal de s'y retrouver, mais la forme ne semblait pas assez constante dans l'ensemble du labyrinthe pour qu'ils puissent se faire une idée fixe. C'est après quelques instants qu'ils comprirent que la forme qu'ils avaient choisi ensemble reflétait en fait la forme de ce labyrinthe. Justement à ce même moment, ils arrivèrent à un cul-de-sac. Par contre, une surprise les attendait. Ils en n'étaient pas très sûrs, mais lorsqu'ils virent que cela bougeait, ils n'avaient plus aucun doute. Il s'agissait d'une momie. Une momie qui semblait vouloir leur faire un gentil câlin.

Ils savaient pertinemment que cela ne figurait rien de bon et décidèrent de rebrousser chemin le plus rapidement possible. Par contre la momie semblait tenir extrêmement à eux. Après plusieurs minutes, ils avaient à leur trousse une bonne vingtaine de momies. Ishida décida de finalement leur faire face en prenant une position bien familière.

« Hadoukyuu niveau 42! » lança-t-il alors qu'il exécuta son mouvement.

« Ah? Tu peux le faire sans raquette?! » demanda, stupéfait Chitose qui le regarda.

Le grand colossal ne répondit rien. Il avait seulement produit ce qu'il devait faire et la vague d'énergie qu'il avait lancée sembla avoir eu raison de l'armée de momies.

« Et puis, tu peux passer directement au niveau que tu veux? »

Il n'eut toujours aucune réponse et le grand Buddha continua son chemin. Chitose regarda la pile de momies et eut un léger sourire. Après tout, si Ishida Gin pouvait faire une telle chose, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour le reste!


	7. Oshitari & Mukahi - Parcours 5

« Ahn? Est-ce que Shitenhouji tente vraiment de voler notre place de roi? » questionna le roi pour que tous l'entendent.

Tous les membres de son équipe le regardèrent. Sa fierté mal placée refaisait maintenant surface. Mais avant qu'il ne demande quoi que ce soit, Oshitari mit déjà un pied devant l'autre. Son partenaire de double le suivit tout en pestant silencieusement. Ils devaient donc s'y coller. Atobe projeta son regard bleu vers ses deux subordonnés, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Yuushi! Pourquoi c'est nous qui y allons? Il reste bien Shishido, Ootori, Hiyoshi et Haginosuke! » se plaignit le plus petit.

Son coéquipier lui lança un regard désespéré.

« Je veux seulement me débarrasser de ça. » lui répondit-il tout simplement.

Mukahi le dévisagea. Bon, il devait bien s'y faire puisque celui-ci n'allait pas changer d'avis. Ils présentèrent leur billet ainsi que leur numéro. On leur dit d'attendre un petit instant puisque l'équipe précédente était toujours en cours de parcours. On leur expliqua qu'ils avaient tiré le même numéro, mais avant de les faire entrer, il fallait attendre qu'ils terminent le parcours. Ce qui en temps normal ne serait pas bien long.

« Ça fait déjà cinq minutes! »

« Calme-toi, Gakuto… »

Oshitari se demanda comment il arrivait à supporter son coéquipier. Il savait qu'il agissait parfois en enfant, mais il semblait pire aujourd'hui. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait était de rentrer pour que Mukahi arrête de se plaindre.

Heureusement ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps avant que cela se produise. Ils purent enfin y entrer.

« Enfin! »

Le garçon à la chevelure bleue soupira. Il ne pouvait donc jamais tenir sa langue lorsque quelque chose le dérangeait. Dès qu'ils mirent le pied à l'intérieur, tout comme la précédente équipe, deux écrans tactiles se tenaient face à face. Sans attendre, Oshitari se plaça et son partenaire l'imita avec le deuxième écran digital. Ils lurent tous deux les instructions. Mukahi fut le premier à choisir pendant qu'Oshitari replaça ses lunettes. Il avait tellement passé de temps avec son partenaire de double qu'il savait déjà lequel il avait choisi.

Il appuya sur la forme qu'il avait en tête et le son se produit et le rideau s'éleva. Du premier coup comme on pouvait s'attendre des membres de la prestigieuse école de Hyoutei.

« Tu me connais toujours aussi bien, Yuushi! »

« Il est facile de lire en toi. » répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça?! »

Par contre son partenaire ne lui donna aucune réponse. Seulement un haussement d'épaule et s'approcha de l'ouverture de la porte. Mukahi le talonna.

« Pff, ce n'est pas effrayant du tout! »

Oshitari ne pouvait pas être en désaccord. Choisir une simple forme sur un écran n'avait rien d'apeurant. Par contre il devait avouer que ce long couloir ne le rassurait pas du tout. Surtout à voir les araignées qui s'y promenaient comme bon leur semblait. Bien que ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça, mais pour ce qui est de son partenaire, c'était une autre histoire. Il ne voulait tellement pas s'approcher de ces bestioles qu'il marchait parfaitement en centre.

Plus ils avancèrent, moins ces insectes étaient présents. Par contre, ils marchaient déjà depuis un bon moment. Bien qu'ils sachent dans quoi ils étaient, cela les désespéraient. Pourquoi avaient-ils choisis la forme henicosagonale* ?

D'un coup, Mukahi s'arrêta. Oshitari regarda également pour comprendre pourquoi il avait arrêté d'avancer.

« Oï, Yuushi! C'est quoi cette chose? Tu penses que c'est vivant? »

« Qui sait? »

Ils restèrent sur place un peu plus longtemps pour l'inspecter. Ce corps qui se tenait sur deux jambes, complètement momifié. Après quelques secondes, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, faisant reculer les deux aventuriers. Lorsqu'il commença sa marche vers eux, ils décidèrent qu'il était plus sage de rebrousser chemin.

Dès qu'ils tournèrent le dos, ils entendirent des pas de course derrière eux. Ils osèrent projeter leurs regards en direction de ce bruit et virent qu'ils étaient maintenant pourchassés.

« J'ignorais que ces trucs pouvaient courir! » hurla Mukahi.

Ils se dépêchèrent d'emboiter le pas pour ne pas se retrouver entre les bras de la momie athlétique.

« Oï! Yuushi, j'ai une idée! »

« Uh? »

Sans même donner d'explication, le plus petit sauta sur le dos de son partenaire haut dans les airs tout en faisant son coup préféré; le Moon Sault.

« Je vais pouvoir te guider à la sortie! »

Il atterrit sur le sommet du mur. Dès que son pied entra en contact avec la matière solide, un grand son résonna au sein du labyrinthe.

« Disqualifié. Il n'est pas permis de se promener au-dessus des murs. C'est contre le règlement. » annonça une voix préenregistrée.

« Quoi?! » s'indigna Mukahi.

Oshitari soupira. Il était pourtant évident que cette technique n'était pas acceptée…

* * *

 ***Hecinosagone:** Un henicosagoneou icosikaihenagone] est un polygone à 21 sommets, donc 21 côtés et 189 diagonales.  
La somme des angles internes d'un 21-gone non croisé vaut 3 420 degrés.

Définition tirée de Wikipédia


	8. Konjiki & Hitouji - Parcours 3

« Yuuji! Est-ce que notre Master Gin va s'en sortir?! » demanda Konjiki.

« Je ne sais pas, Koharu! Si on allait le rejoindre? »

« Oh oui! Allons-y! »

Le duo qui était surnommé Naniwa's Baka Couple gambadait côte à côte tel qu'on avait l'habitude de les voir interagir entre eux, toujours en amplifiant leur gestuelle. Ils arrivèrent à l'entrée tout en donnant leur numéro avec un aspect théâtral. Lorsque l'organisateur leur donna le feu vert, l'équipe se serra les mains, pleurant abondamment.

« On va pouvoir rejoindre notre Master Gin! » dirent-ils en chœur.

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, ils pénétrèrent sans la moindre hésitation. Leur course fut de courte durée puisqu'ils entrèrent dans une pièce complètement carrée sans la moindre sortie. Un énorme écran sortit du plafond. L'écran digital affichait déjà une question : « De quel Youkai s'agit-il? Il vit dans la vase des profondeurs de la terre. Les personnes croyaient qu'il s'agissait d'un dragon. »

Aussitôt Hitouji se mit à mimer le youkai en question en sortant de nulle part des oreilles de chat qu'il installa sur sa tête. Il fit alors semblant de nager dans le vide tout en imitant l'expression faciale des poissons. Il se mit aussi à tournoyer autour de son partenaire qui lui, le regarda en tournant sur lui-même.

Sans même crier gare, Hitouji bondit vers lui et vint déposer un baiser de poisson sur la joue de son partenaire. Celui-ci rougit légèrement en se cachant le visage. La seconde suivante, il sauta au cou d'Hitouji en le secouant sans le ménager.

« Non mais pourquoi tu fais ça?! » L'interrogea-t-il violemment.

« Ah mais, c'était seulement pour que tu comprennes duquel il s'agit… ! »

« Mais je le sais déjà, c'est le Namazu! »

Une cloche sonna pour annoncer qu'ils avaient répondu correctement à la question. Konjiki changea sa personnalité et fit un câlin à son coéquipier.

« Tu as vu Yuuji? On est les meilleurs! »

« Oui! »

Ils recommencèrent à agir comme si de rien n'était, oubliant tout simplement ce petit conflit. Ils passèrent ainsi à la pièce suivante dont la porte apparut comme par magie derrière l'écran qui s'était réfugié au-delà du plafond.

« Ah non, Koharu! Que va-t-on faire?! Nous sommes prisonniers! » lança Hitouji.

« Oh Yuuji! Vas-tu bien vouloir me garder au chaud alors qu'on devra rester dans cette cellule froide et humide? »

« Bien sûr! »

Ils étaient maintenant scotchés l'un à l'autre comme si leur chaleur corporelle ne suffisait pas pour garder une température suffisante pour se maintenir en vie. Après quelques secondes à agir ainsi, Konjiki finit par aller inspecter la serrure en disant à son partenaire qu'il fera tout son possible pour le faire sortir d'ici.

Il revint à son coéquipier et lui vola en un clin d'œil sa passoire à cheveux sur laquelle étaient attachées les oreilles de chat. Il refocalisa son attention sur la serrure et avec les extrémités de l'objet en plastique, il réussit à forcer le verrou et ouvrit la porte.

« Ma princesse! On est enfin libre! » lança-t-il.

« Oh mon prince, mon sauveur éternel! »

Hitouji vint pour embrasser de nouveau son partenaire de double, mais celui-ci se sauva déjà à travers les couloirs. Ils se lancèrent donc à une poursuite fantaisiste où la princesse devait reconquérir son prince charmant à travers cette prison. Ils ignoraient complètement les hologrammes qui se promenaient ici et là. Même qu'ils les incorporaient dans leur jeu.

Une cloche retentit au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes.

« Temps écoulé. »


	9. Tezuka & Atobe - Parcours 1

« Ore-sama no bigi ni youi na! [Soyez éblouis par mes prouesses] » résonna à travers l'écho d'un claquement de doigts.

Tout le monde se tut et tourna leurs regards vers le roi de Hyoutei. Il esquissa un certain sourire.

« Allons-y, Tezuka! »

L'interpellé acquiesça d'un signe positif de la tête et se tourna vers son équipe même si la moitié s'était déjà engouffrée dans le bâtiment depuis le début de l'événement. Ils discutèrent légèrement avant que leur capitaine leur donne un conseil.

« Yudan sezuni ikou. [Soyez prudent]»

Il alla ensuite rejoindre son coéquipier qui semblait vouloir prendre les devants pour de bon. Atobe n'aimait pas trop ces membres de l'école Shitenhouji qui semblaient plutôt vouloir lui voler la vedette personnellement et à son école. Il allait tout de suite y remédier. Mais plusieurs le regardaient bizarrement. Avait-il seulement conscience qu'il sera le seul à voir ses propres prouesses, si on ne comptait pas son partenaire. Il n'y avait pas de caméra qui les filmait durant l'épreuve, donc impossible de savoir comment les personnes se débrouillaient à l'intérieur des murs de l'événement.

Atobe ne réfléchissait pas à tout cela. Il savait qu'il était le meilleur et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ils arrivèrent à l'organisateur et le membre de Hyoutei Gakuen ordonna qu'on lui laisse l'accès à son parcours. Sans même le faire attendre plus longtemps, on le fit entrer.

« Ahah, il est toujours aussi intéressant cet Atobe. N'est-ce pas Sanada? » fit Yukimura en les regardant disparaître.

C'était un être arrogant qui ignorait le mot patience selon Sanada. Il était si pressé, alors que lui, il savait ce que signifiait patienter jusqu'à ce que le moment fatidique arrive. Aucun membre de son équipe n'avait encore mit les pieds à l'intérieur de l'imposant immeuble. Étant l'invincible Rikkai Dai, il savait saisir le bon moment.

« Par contre, ces deux-là ensemble, ils sont bien redoutables. » dit Yanagi qui s'incrusta dans leur conversation.

L'équipe formée du capitaine de Seigaku ainsi que celui de Hyoutei fut surprise de se retrouver à l'intérieur d'une caravane, mais surtout par le fait de devoir y pénétrer par le parebrise. Les deux jeunes hommes s'avancèrent à l'arrière du véhicule et Tezuka s'empara de l'ordinateur portable qui était déjà en fonction. Après avoir analysé les éléments sur l'écran digital, il commença à enfoncer les touches l'une après l'autre sur le clavier. Plusieurs énigmes se mirent à travers de son chemin. Pendant ce temps Atobe examina le reste de l'intérieur de l'automobile. Même en y mettant toute sa force, il était incapable d'ouvrir les portières arrière.

Abandonnant cette idée, il retourna auprès de Tezuka qui était toujours en train de rentrer de l'information à répétition. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils entendirent deux petites trappes au plafond du véhicule s'ouvrir et en un clin d'œil, ils attrapèrent les deux fusils. Leurs réflexes extraordinaires leurs dictèrent d'appuyer sur la gâchette tout en visant l'arrière du véhicule. Dans un synchronisme parfait, les deux zombies s'écroulèrent, l'un deux sur Atobe. Il le rejeta aussi sur l'autre zombie.

« Ahn! Comment a-t-il osé s'effondrer sur moi celui-là?! »

Il secoua ses vêtements comme si l'être inactif venait de le salir. Il se tourna vers Tezuka, mais avant d'ouvrir à nouveau sa bouche, il fut attrapé par-derrière et traîné de force.

« Atobe! »

Tezuka se débarrassa de l'ordinateur portatif et se lança à la poursuite. Fusil à la main, il se tenait prêt à appuyer pour abattre le moindre mort-vivant se présentant devant lui. Ces zombies étaient très rapides puisqu'il ne les voyait plus dans son champ de vision. Il avança prudemment tout en gardant tous ses sens en alerte. Dès qu'il vit qu'il avait un mouvement suspect, il tira dans cette direction.

Un rayon laser se frayait un chemin tout droit sur le capitaine de Seigaku. Une aura s'émana instantanément de ce jeune joueur et fit dévier le rayon hors de sa trajectoire initiale, faisant aussitôt un trois cent soixante degré autour de lui, abatant au passage les zombies qui étaient en train de bondir sur lui. C'était le Tezuka Phantom.

« Ahn? Tu es même capable de dévier les rayons, Tezuka? »

« Tu savais que j'en étais capable, c'est pour cela que tu as tiré. »

Atobe apparut, son fusil braquant sur son partenaire. Tezuka l'imita et au même moment, les deux garçons appuyèrent sur la gâchette. Deux zombies s'écroulèrent aux côtés d'eux. Atobe esquissa un sourire gratifiant et fit signe à Tezuka qu'il avait trouvé une porte non loin.

La salle qui s'offrait à eux était un grand cimetière. Atobe se mit à rire.

« Koori no Sekai! [Monde de glace] » avait-il prononcé tout en positionnant sa main devant son visage et avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Sa vision changea. Il vit alors où mettre les pieds en lieu sûr. Franchement, pensaient-ils qu'ils pourraient avoir aussi facilement l'empereur de glace? Tezuka le suivit en prenant le plus grand soin de suivre exactement les pas de son partenaire.


	10. Oshitari & Zaizen - Parcours 2

« Tout le monde est parti! » fit l'Oshitari de Shitenhouji.

Son partenaire le dévisagea quelques instants. Il se demandait pourquoi il faisait tout ce boucan pour une raison aussi stupide. Mais la Speed Star ne voulait pas rester en place alors que toute son équipe, à l'exception du deuxième année, était déjà partie. Il ne voulait plus attendre plus longtemps sur place, il devait bouger! Même son cousin avait déserté les lieux sans même l'en avertir.

Il attrapa son kouhai par le col et le traîna de force, fait sans lui demander son avis. Celui-ci allait refuser impoliment.

« Oï, senpai! »

« Pas de Oï! On y va, Zaizen! »

Il était déjà habitué à ce que tous ses senpai le forcent à suivre. Déjà dès son entrée dans l'école de clown qu'était Shitenhouji, on l'y avait presque forcé à entrer dans le club alors qu'il ne voulait être associé à aucun club. Bon, il avait fini par accepter quand même. Comme en cet instant où il se retrouvait traîné de force.

En effet, même pour entrer et participer enfin à l'événement, Oshitari Kenya n'avait pas hésité d'utiliser toute sa vitesse pour arriver plus vite aux portes d'entrée et présentait aussitôt son numéro. Voyant que le plus vieux était pressé, l'organisateur ouvrit la porte, mais projeta son regard sur celui aux cheveux noirs. Il ne semblait pas très enjoué, mais il n'en fit rien, laissant les deux jeunes hommes entre eux.

« Yosh! On fait ça Zaizen! On le finit en moins de deux ce parcours! »

« Mouais… »

Oshitari lâcha son kouhai qui s'était redressé. Lorsque les deux joueurs de Shitenhouji étaient fin prêts, deux livres se présentèrent à eux. Ils les prirent en main et virent que le texte était en anglais. Les deux se regardèrent avec un certain sourire sur leur visage. Cela ne pouvait pas mieux tomber! Les deux jeunes garçons avaient comme meilleure matière l'anglais. Ce fut donc un jeu d'enfant pour eux de réciter leurs textes respectifs, et ce dans un temps record!

Ils passèrent rapidement à la prochaine pièce. En lisant les instructions, Oshitari eut un nouveau rire. Décidément, il avait pioché le bon numéro! Tout était trop facile jusqu'à présent, ce qui fit que son partenaire ne se plaignait pas. Il suffisait seulement d'éviter le contact avec les soi-disant fantômes qui hantent les lieux et de traverser le couloir. Il allait faire ça à une vitesse folle!

« Zaizen! Accroche-toi bien! » fit-il.

Son coéquipier n'eut pas du tout le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que son senpai l'attrapa à nouveau par le col et fonça dans le couloir. Ils traversèrent la moitié du parcours, mais le plus jeune signala qu'ils ne pouvaient pas traverser tout le couloir en une seule fois. Après avoir vaguement débattu avec le plus âgé, Zaizen réussit à lui faire entendre raison. Ils se cachèrent dans le placard. Quelques secondes après, ils entendirent clairement une armée de monstres traverser le couloir. Heureusement que Zaizen avait pris la peine d'argumenter, sinon ils se seraient retrouvés avec ces choses…

Ils attendirent quelques instants avant de se risquer de nouveau dans le long couloir. Oshitari attendit l'approbation de son kouhai avant de repartir en flèche. C'est seulement en deux sprints que la dernière équipe de Shitenhouji réussit à finir cette deuxième épreuve et arriva à la troisième salle.

Le plus jeune reconnut de quoi était tiré ce principe. Il avait déjà joué à ce jeu une fois. Il établit donc un plan d'action avec Oshitari et ils commencèrent tout en se divisant. Oshitari partit de nouveau en flèche alors que son partenaire alla dans la direction inverse. Comme le troisième année était rapide, jamais celui se fera attraper par le slenderman. Pour sa part, le deuxième année avait utilisé ses connaissances du jeu pour déjouer le grand monstre.

Comme convenu, ils se rencontrèrent au point de rendez-vous. Oshitari avait quatre notes et Zaizen trois. Ils les avaient toutes récupérées sans même se faire attraper par le monstre. Aussitôt, une plaque sous eux s'ouvra, les plongeant dans une chute inattendue. Ils finirent leur chute sur un grand coussin amortissant. Ça les avait pris par surprise!

« Wah… Ça va Zaizen? »

« Oui. »

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient leur regard plongé vers le haut. Dans le temps d'un clignement de cils, l'image effrayante du slenderman apparut et disparut tout aussi vite. Les deux garçons laissèrent échapper un cri d'horreur. Décidément, le monstre n'avait pas apprécié de se faire déjouer de la sorte, mais l'important c'était qu'ils avaient réussis à passer.

Ils se relevèrent par crainte que celui-ci ne veuille leur faire le même tour. Ils avancèrent à travers ce qu'on décrirait une grotte jusqu'à arriver dans une nouvelle salle. Les instructions étaient encore simples, il suffisait seulement que chacun parcoure une distance de 500 mètres en ligne droite. Le temps limite était de deux minutes pour chacun. De plus, ils devaient éviter les fantômes qui se trouveront sur leur passage.

« Une autre épreuve pour moi! » s'exclama Oshitari qui réclamait le premier tour.

Son kouhai lui laissa la place. Bien qu'il ait couru depuis le début du parcours, il avait encore assez d'énergie pour cette épreuve! Il y eut un décompte et lorsque le chiffre zéro apparut, le troisième année se lança!

Il arriva au bout de la distance qu'il devait franchir sans même que les fantômes eurent le temps de sortir de leur cachette. Zaizen lança son regard sur le chronomètre et vit que celui-ci n'arrivait pas à fonctionner correctement, pourtant les premières secondes fonctionnaient parfaitement au départ…

« Senpai… Vous avez brisé le chronomètre… Arrêtez de courir aussi vite… »


	11. Inui & Kaidou - Parcours 4

« Kaidou. » fit Inui tout en replaçant correctement ses lunettes sur son visage.

« Fssssh. »

Le deuxième année suivit à la trace son senpai. Par contre, le Data man s'arrêta en face de son ancien partenaire de double.

« C'est étrange que personne de Rikkai ne soit encore passé? C'est ce que tu allais dire, Sadaharu? »

« Fidèle à toi-même, Renji. »

« Oh! Seigaku? Hé! C'est le serpent, non? Je suis sûr que vous n'arriverez même pas au bout! » lança l'Ace de Rikkai.

« De quoi est-ce que tu mêles toi?! » répliqua férocement Kaidou qui lui lança un regard meurtrier.

Mais tout ce qu'il eut en réponse fut un sourire mesquin de la part de Kirihara. Avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin, Inui mit une main l'épaule de son kouhai pour le retenir. Yanagi mit une main sur la tête d'algue et le força à s'incliner.

« Veuillez l'excuser. »

« Ce n'est rien. » répondit Inui.

« Ne t'en fais pas Sadaharu. On vous rejoindra bien assez vite. Déjà cinquante pourcent des personnes sont déjà passées. » fit Yanagi avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

Sur ce, l'équipe de Seigaku quitta celle de Rikkai. Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment et Inui donna le papier en question en révélant son numéro, le numéro 4. L'organisateur sourit. Il leur révéla qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes qui avaient pioché ce chiffre et leur ouvrit l'accès aussitôt. Lorsque les portes se fermèrent derrière eux, un noir absolu s'installa. Kaidou ne put s'empêcher laisser échapper son sifflement habituel, mais cette fois il semblait plus hésitant. Peu à peu, il se rapprocha de son senpai à l'aveuglette. Il ne voulait pas s'en éloigner…

Le suivant de très près, il eut une collision avec son senpai lorsque celui-ci s'immobilisa sur place.

« Inui-senpai? »

Le troisième année ne répondit pas à l'interpellation de son kouhai. Il agita seulement son bras vers l'avant. Aussitôt des lasers apparurent les uns après les autres.

« Il faut y aller tout de suite! » annonça le plus âgé.

Il se lança immédiatement à travers les rayons en les esquivant tous. Ne voulant pas rester seul, Kaidou se mit à sa poursuite, par contre il eut plus de difficulté que son senpai pour passer. Plus les secondes avançaient et plus il y avait de rayon laser à travers la salle. Il a failli toucher quelques-uns à plusieurs reprises, mais réussit malgré tout à se redresser à temps et à rejoindre son senpai qui l'attendait au bout de la salle.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la seconde salle, une légère mélodie débuta. Une musique plutôt douce et calme de piano. Mais sans crier gare, après quelques secondes alors que les jeunes hommes avaient déjà entamé leur marche, la musique commença à saccader et devenir de plus en plus étrange… Des citrouilles s'allumèrent et s'éteignirent l'une à la suite de l'autre tout en suivant le rythme de la musique.

N'appréciant aucunement cette surprise, Kaidou partit en flèche à travers le couloir illuminé par les citrouilles. Il fermait de temps à autre les yeux pour éviter de voir la scène d'horreur.

« Oh, tu es toujours aussi en forme, Kaidou. » fit Inui même si son partenaire avait déjà déguerpi.

Il se mit alors lui aussi à courir comme si ce n'était qu'un simple entraînement ou un échauffement avant une pratique de tennis. Il rejoint ainsi son partenaire qui avait en moins de deux atteint le bout de la salle.

Une porte se présenta à eux. Inui cogna et elle s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Kaidou y entra automatiquement puisqu'il ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus avec l'ambiance stressante et les citrouilles lumineuses de l'autre côté. Inui le suivit et referma la porte derrière lui. Il projeta son regard à travers ses épaisses lunettes. Ils se retrouvaient à l'intérieur d'une maison de sorcière à en croire par la décoration intérieure.

En observant les lieux, Inui trouva une note sur le mur. Il le lut et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ce même sourire attira l'attention de Kaidou. En le regardant avec plus d'attention, il reconnut ce sourire… Il n'avait rien de rassurant du tout.

Sans même donner de plus amples explications à son kouhai, Inui s'approcha du chaudron et prit plusieurs ingrédients qui traînaient ici et là. Mélangeant le tout, il versa ensuite dans une tasse le résultat de son expérience. Toujours avec le même sourire sur son visage, il se tourna vers Kaidou et laissa échapper un rire qui glaça le sang de son kouhai. Inui se pensait au paradis.

« Allez, bois ça Kaidou! »

Le deuxième année recula jusqu'à atteindre le mur. S'il se fiait à ses souvenirs, il n'avait jamais réussi à tenir à une seule des boissons de son senpai…


	12. Yanagi & Kirihara - Parcours 1

Kirihara avait commencé à ignorer son senpai pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Jamais Il n'aurait accepté de s'incliner pour s'excuser face aux membres de Seigaku. Surtout face à un serpent! Mais Yanagi n'avait pas été du même avis que son kouhai. Et pour le faire cesser d'avoir cette attitude, il le força à s'aventurer également dans le bâtiment. Il était bien temps que Rikkai fasse son entrée. Il avait aussi bien dit à Inui qu'ils allaient se revoir très bientôt.

L'Ace de Rikkai suivit donc son senpai, ne voulant pas se faire réprimander davantage… Mais en même temps, cela lui permettrait de prouver qu'il était bien meilleur qu'eux en dehors du tennis! Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela ne soit pas le cas.

C'est dans cette optique qu'ils rentrèrent après avoir présenté leur numéro à l'organisateur. Aussitôt ils trouvaient étrange la manière dont ils devaient s'incruster dans le parcours. Se faufiler à travers un parebrise…

« Whoa! Ça veut dire qu'on va pouvoir conduire la caravane?! » s'exclama Kirihara avec un sourire sur son visage.

Pendant qu'il fantasmait sur cette éventualité complètement fausse, son senpai s'aventura plus profondément dans le véhicule. Kirihara essaya de mettre en marche cette grosse machine, mais rien à faire. Après s'être suffisamment acharné dessus, il laissa tomber l'idée. Il regarda derrière et vit Yanagi patienter. Intrigué, il alla le rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites, sen- »

Sans même pouvoir achever sa phrase, deux trappes s'ouvrirent au-dessus de leurs têtes. Yanagi attrapa l'arme alors que Kirihara la reçut directement sur sa tête d'algue. Le deuxième année laissa échapper un juron et tourna la tête puisque le bruit des portières qui s'ouvraient attira son attention, mais aussitôt il regretta son choix en voyant deux zombies apparaître.

Yanagi se dépêcha d'abattre les deux monstres. Kirihara se réfugia le plus loin possible de l'arrière du véhicule. Il ne voulait en aucun cas s'aventurer hors de cet abri. Surtout qu'il y avait de fortes chances qu'il y ait d'autres zombies qui les attendaient à l'extérieur. Yanagi se tourna vers lui et vit que son kouhai n'allait pas lui obéir docilement… Il essaya de le convaincre calmement de le suivre, mais Kirihara ne voulait rien entendre.

Le troisième année empoigna la deuxième arme, une dans chaque main, il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Quelques monstres se trouvaient à proximité et sautèrent vers lui, mais Yanagi les abattut.

« Vous voyez! Ils attendent seulement qu'on sorte pour nous manger! » s'exclama le plus jeune, effrayé.

L'un des Big Three de Rikkai soupira. Parfois son kouhai pouvait être réellement désespérant. Il s'assura qu'il n'y avait plus aucun danger proche et se tourna de nouveau vers Kirihara. Tout en lui faisant face, il ouvrit les yeux pour projeter son regard perçant. Son kouhai s'immobilisa comme s'il venait de se transformer en statue de pierre. Les zombies semblaient étonnement moins terrifiants que son senpai.

C'est ainsi qu'il se résigna à suivre son partenaire. Yanagi continua d'abattre tous les malheureux mort-vivants qui avaient la brillante idée de s'approcher un peu trop près d'eux. C'est avec un soulagement qu'ils se retrouvaient dans une toute autre pièce.

Ils tombèrent face à une simple table où un petit pistolet reposait au-dessus. Yanagi prit connaissance des écrits sur une feuille de papier à l'entrée alors que son coéquipier empoigna l'arme.

« Eh! Aucune chance que ça soit un vrai! » rigola-t-il.

Son raisonnement n'était pas faux. Jamais une organisation ne ferait une chose pareille.

« Cette arme est fausse à 99.9%. » émit Yanagi.

« C'est ça! Elle est fausse! »

Kirihara appuya sur la détente pour s'amuser un peu et un énorme résonnement explosa. Il sentit même l'effet de recul. Il en resta complètement bouche-bée.

« Akaya. Il faut que tu le pointes sur ta tête. Il faut jouer à la roulette russe. » renseigna son senpai dans le but de passer l'épreuve.

« Vous avez perdu la tête Yanagi-senpai?! Il en est hors de question! Je ne tiens pas à mourir! » refusa-t-il en projetant l'arme à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Cette arme est fausse Akaya. »

« Vous l'avez tout aussi bien entendu que moi, non?! Elle est vraie! Et il y a toujours 0.1% que vous n'avez pas confirmé! »

Yanagi regarda dans la direction du premier coup de feu. Il n'avait pourtant aucun trou dans le mur. Ce n'était qu'un mécanisme pour simuler, rien de plus… Il tenta malgré tout de convaincre à nouveau son kouhai, mais cette fois il n'y avait réellement rien à faire… Lorsque Kirihara avait une idée en tête, il était parfois impossible de lui faire entendre raison à moins de lui prouver de force le contraire. Malheureusement les chances du troisième année s'étaient déjà volatilisées avec le retentissement de l'arme un peu plus tôt…


	13. Yagyuu & Niou - Parcours 2

« J'en conclus que c'est le coup d'envoi. Niou-kun? » interpella le gentleman de Rikkai.

« Puri! » répondit son partenaire de double.

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'aventurèrent eux aussi vers l'organisateur. Ils attendirent quelques instants que Yanagi et leur petit Ace rentrent dans le bâtiment. Yagyuu ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci à propos de leur deuxième année. Il pouvait se montrer déterminé, mais parfois ce genre de situation… Ça le faisait changer rapidement d'avis.

Pour sa part, Niou s'amusait plutôt des réactions possibles de Kirihara dans un tel environnement. Le voir avoir une armée de zombie à ses trousses. Ou encore essayer de s'enfuir de fantômes qui le hantent sans cesse. Un sourire se fit sur son visage alors qu'il pensait à tout cela.

Son partenaire le ramena rapidement à la réalité lorsqu'il fut le moment pour eux d'entrer dans l'immeuble. Yagyuu replaça correctement ses lunettes avant d'ouvrir la marche et d'être suivi par Niou.

Dans l'enceinte de la pièce, deux livres tombèrent du plafond et chacun intercepta cet objet. Les pages défilèrent d'elles-mêmes et s'arrêtèrent finalement. Les deux jeunes garçons regardèrent les écrits et commencèrent à les réciter en toute synchronisation. Ils ne remarquèrent aucunement les fantômes au bout de la pièce qui s'avançaient lentement vers eux. Ils finirent également leur récitation en même temps.

Niou leva les yeux alors que Yagyuu referma l'ouvrage anglais. L'illusionniste vit ainsi les fantômes disparaître. Un deuxième sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Puri. »

Yagyuu projeta son regard sur son coéquipier. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci venait de dire sa phrase préférée. En même temps, il avait la fâcheuse manie de la répéter dès qu'il le pouvait. Le gentleman ne s'attarda pas trop sur ce fait et traversa la pièce pour se rendre à la prochaine.

Pendant ce temps, Niou s'amusa à imaginer une nouvelle scène dans laquelle Kirihara aurait eu à traverser cette épreuve. Le pauvre deuxième année qui n'arrivait à rien avec la langue anglaise. Cela aurait très intéressant également de voir Yanagi à ses côtés en lui mettant encore plus de pression.

Cette fois-ci, rien ne leur tomba sur la tête. Ça semblait même plutôt simple; seulement s'aventurer dans le couloir qui semblait interminable. Yagyuu se doutait bien que ça ne sera pas qu'une simple promenade, donc il regarda tout de même autour de lui s'il n'y aurait pas une feuille qui expliquait le parcours plus en détail ou quoi ce que soit qui pourrait l'éclairer aussi sur le sujet. Malheureusement, il ne trouva rien. Pas le moindre indice. Son partenaire ne l'aida pas non plus, il resta dans un coin à l'observer.

« Bon, allons-y alors. » annonça le gentleman.

Niou y alla en premier. Il avait une meilleure idée de ce qui se présentait à eux en voyant les placards par ci et par là à travers le couloir. Il devina facilement de quel jeu vidéo c'était tiré. Pour son partenaire, il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne se doute de rien. Mais étrangement, alors qu'ils s'aventuraient dans ce long couloir, rien ne semblait vouloir surgir. Il n'y avait rien de plaisant à parcourir ce corridor si rien ne venait leur rendre visite. Dire que Niou n'attendait que cela pour voir la réaction de son partenaire…

Il décida de laisser passer son partenaire à l'avant. Ils continuèrent un peu de temps comme ça. Quelques choses s'approchèrent d'eux et ce fut Yagyuu qui se fit prendre par surprise alors qu'il suivait le couloir dans sa courbe. Il n'eut pas le temps de correctement assimiler la forme de ce qui avait surgi devant ses yeux, qu'il se retourna vers son coéquipier. Par contre il ne le vit nulle part, mais il était pourtant sûr et certain qu'il le suivait à la trace.

D'un coup, il vit un esprit apparaître aussi de ce côté. Cet esprit s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Il n'avait aucune porte où se cacher, ni de chemin pour s'enfuir. Il resta simplement pétrifié sur place.

L'esprit vint jusqu'à lui et agita la main droite devant le visage du gentleman. Le reflet de cette même main apparut sur les verres de ses lunettes. L'esprit rigola.

« Piyo! »


	14. Hiyoshi & Haginosuke - Parcours 3

Shishido, Ootori, Hiyoshi et Haginosuke se regardèrent. Il ne restait qu'eux de l'école de Hyoutei. Leur capitaine avait depuis un moment disparu dans l'enceinte de l'événement, ainsi que tous les autres. Mais il était évident que tous ceux s'étant déjà engouffré là-bas ne revenaient pas sur les lieux. Soit l'événement durait plutôt longtemps, soit lorsqu'on finissait, on était emmené ailleurs le temps que tout le monde passe.

« J'espère qu'ils ont réussi… » s'inquiéta le plus doux des quatre.

« T'en fais pas Chuntarou! Il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils échouent! » rassura son partenaire.

« Oui! » acquiesça Ootori, de nouveau avec le sourire sur son visage.

Après tout, ils faisaient partis de Hyoutei!

Pour Hiyoshi et Shishido c'était quelque chose de complètement évident et ils n'avaient pas besoin de se questionner. Et c'est de ce même avis qu'Hiyoshi tourna le pas vers l'immeuble. Bien qu'il soit patient, il voulait tenter de surpasser ce que son capitaine avait fait. Même si cela ne faisait aucun doute pour lui qu'il ait réussit à passer au travers parfaitement, il devait lui aussi en faire de même pour réussir à le renverser.

Haginosuke se dépêcha d'aller le rejoindre. Il n'avait pas tant envie d'y participer, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Ils passèrent les portes et dès qu'elles se fermèrent derrière eux, un écran géant fit son apparition à travers le plafond. Des écrits apparurent et contrairement aux anciennes équipes, l'écran digital désigna la personne qui devait répondre à la question suivante : « Un esprit qui quitte le corps d'une personne vivant et hante par la suite d'autres personnes ou des lieux, parfois sur de grandes distances. De quel youkai s'agit-il? »

Haginosuke en resta muet. Sa connaissance sur les youkai n'était pas très étendue et encore moins sur les plus obscurs. Il connaissait bien les plus connus, mais celui-ci ne lui dit rien. Hiyoshi jeta son regard sur son partenaire et voyait parfaitement qu'il en ignorait la réponse. Il aurait bien voulu y répondre à sa place, mais c'était contraire aux règles…

Le temps s'écoula de plus en plus. Un décompte apparut et atteint le chiffre zéro sans que le jeune homme ne puisse trouver la réponse. Une tonalité sonore résonna à travers la pièce puis une nouvelle question apparut : «Habitant de la mer, cependant, il peut « nager » dans les airs. Cette créature a la mauvaise habitude de couper les filets. De quel youkai s'agit-til? »

« Amikiri. » fit Hiyoshi.

Une autre son emplit la salle, mais celui-ci annonçant que c'était la bonne réponse. Hiyoshi était heureux d'avoir été désigné puisque son partenaire ne semblait pas connaître cette réponse non plus. Heureusement pour eux, Hiyoshi aimait lire.

Ils rentrèrent dans une salle carrée où deux grands oni reposaient silencieusement. Dès qu'Hiyoshi avança d'un pas, les deux grand oni se mirent à bouger en se redressant sur leurs jambes. Malgré leurs carrures imposantes, les deux jeunes hommes ne reculèrent pas. Haginosuke souffla quelques mots aux oreilles de son partenaire et celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe positif de la tête.

Ils firent un décompte dans leur tête et les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers celui de droite. Hiyoshi se mit en position de l'art martial traditionnel de sa famille. Il attendit patiemment que son coéquipier rentre en jeu. Haginosuke sprinta tout droit vers le mur et sauta en direction de celui-ci pour ensuite rebondir vers l'oni. Il le poussa de ses jambes le plus fort possible. Le youkai tomba tout droit vers Hiyoshi. Le deuxième année l'intercepta et le projeta au sol avec une force phénoménale.

Maintenant qu'il y en avait un hors état de nuire, l'équipe tourna son attention vers le second. Par réflexe, les deux esquivèrent le coup de masse dirigé à leur encontre alors qu'ils avaient tourné leurs regards. Lorsqu'Hiyoshi se redressa après sa roulade, il en profita pour assener quelques coups sur l'oni. Celui-ci trébucha vers Haginosuke. Le trésorier de Hyoutei échappa de peu à l'écrasement par le grand youkai. Il se sentait bien chanceux d'avoir comme coéquipier Hiyoshi. Il avait été en mesure d'abattre les deux youkai qui auraient bien eu raison d'eux en d'autres circonstances.


	15. Marui & Jackal - Parcours 5

Il restait plus qu'une seule équipe de Seigaku, une de Hyoutei, aucune de Shitenhouji et deux de Rikkai. Il était peut-être temps que le tout s'équilibre pour les trois écoles qui restaient encore devant le bâtiment. Marui se proposa et Jackal le suivit. En même temps, Akutagawa devait l'attendre de l'autre côté et il y avait aussi le jeune Kirihara qui attendait d'être consolé!

C'est ainsi que le double deux de Rikkai s'aventura vers l'immense bâtisse de l'événement.

Dès que les grandes portes se fermèrent derrière eux, deux écrans s'élevèrent et se positionnèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Sans se poser de questions sur le fait qu'un rideau les séparait en plus, ils allèrent se placer. Plusieurs formes se présentèrent sur l'écran. Marui en choisit une ainsi que son partenaire, mais les deux ne correspondaient pas. Ils essayèrent à plusieurs reprises, mais Jackal finit par perdre patience.

« Marui! Arrête de choisir celles qui ressemblent à tes friandises! » fit-il.

« Ah mais? Pourquoi pas? » se défendit-il.

« On ne sortira jamais d'ici… »

Marui gonfla son chewing gum et le remit dans sa bouche. Il soupira ensuite et choisit une forme autre que celles qui ressemblaient aux friandises. Dès que les choix étaient faits, la porte s'ouvrit. Ils avaient finalement réussi à s'accorder.

Passé la porte, ils remarquèrent qu'il s'agissait d'un ascenseur qui les mena trois étages au-dessus. Mais pendant ce laps de temps, à plusieurs reprises, la lumière s'éteignit. Marui s'amusa à faire quelques bruits pour effrayer son partenaire, mais en vain. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, ils quittèrent l'ascenseur.

Ils eurent la merveilleuse surprise de se retrouver face à l'entrée d'un labyrinthe. Il y avait un mémo accroché sur le mur. Jackal le prit entre ses mains. « Puisque la majorité des données de la précédente épreuve était reliée aux friandises et qu'elles ont été choisies par l'un de vous deux, nous avons choisi de vous offrir ce labyrinthe spécial qui recueille toutes les formes de friandise l'une à la suite de l'autre. Vous n'aurez pas de limite de temps pour tous les traverser pour équilibrer l'épreuve. » Après d'avoir lu à voix haute pour garder son partenaire informé, il se tourna vers celui-ci.

« Marui… »

« Héhé! Tu vois que c'était une bonne idée! »

Désespéré, Jackal ne pouvait cependant rien faire à propos de son coéquipier. Mais dans le fond, il était déjà habitué à tout cela. Ça faisait quand même trois ans qu'ils jouaient ensemble en double.

Ils rentrèrent finalement dans le premier de la série de labyrinthe. Guidé par Marui, ils le traversèrent sans difficulté, sans même rencontrer la moindre impasse. Ils pénétrèrent dans le second. Cette fois, ils n'eurent pas autant de chance et rencontrèrent leur premier cul-de-sac. Dans celui-ci attendait un cher ami qui s'anima lorsque Marui s'approcha trop de lui. La momie se mit à leur poursuite.

Marui demanda à son partenaire de s'occuper de la défense comme lorsqu'il jouait au tennis. Avec la défense infaillible de Jackal, jamais la momie sera en mesure de les atteindre. Par contre, ils en rencontrèrent une deuxième avant d'enfin trouver la sortie et commencer le troisième labyrinthe. Les deux jeunes hommes pensèrent que leurs poursuivants ne pourront pas les suivre dans ce nouveau labyrinthe, mais ce ne fut pas le cas… Ils se retrouvèrent avec une véritable armée de momie qui les chassait sans arrêt. Ils devaient maintenant courir contre les murs. Et ce même lors du cinquième labyrinthe. Jackal commençait réellement à maudire son partenaire d'avoir été si entêté avec ses friandises! Mais finalement, ils arrivèrent enfin à la sortie définitive des labyrinthes friandises.

La salle qui se présentait à eux était légèrement différente. C'était pour sûr un labyrinthe encore, mais celui-ci était beaucoup plus petit et on voyait à travers. Un magnifique labyrinthe de verre qui était complètement transparent. L'entrée était devant eux. Ils n'avaient qu'à y pénétrer en espérant de pas trop se cogner la tête en chemin jusqu'à la sortie, s'ils arrivaient jusque-là.

Une fois de plus, Marui gonfla son chewing gum à son maximum avant de le gober à nouveau. Sans avertir son partenaire, il pénétra dans le labyrinthe quelque peu spécial. Le voyant partir comme ça, Jackal se dépêcha de le rattraper. S'ils se séparaient, cela sera difficile d'arriver à bon port, il valait mieux éviter cela.

Marui suivit seulement son instinct à travers les vitres parfaitement transparentes. Cette fois, Jackal n'avait pas besoin de surveiller les arrières de son partenaire. Par contre il rentra dans lui lorsque le jeune homme à la chevelure rouge s'était immobilisé brusquement.

« Mauvais chemin! » Fit-il avant de se retourner sur lui-même et passé à côté de son coéquipier.

Jackal regarda devant lui, il mit son bras en avant et toucha une matière solide. C'était en effet un cul-de-sac. Il se questionna intérieurement sur comment son partenaire avait deviné une telle chose. Mais au lieu de s'y attarder il pressa de nouveau le pas pour ne pas perdre de vue son partenaire de double.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils marchèrent tout en discutant de tout et n'importe quoi, l'un suivant l'autre de près. Ils n'avaient pas encore rencontré de nouvelle impasse. Ils mirent même le pied à l'extérieur du labyrinthe de verre. Marui se retourna vers son partenaire.

« Dou, tensai teki? [Alors, je suis un génie?] », dit-il avec un sourire.

Décidément, Jackal n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il était réellement un génie comme il le prétendait ou s'il était simplement très chanceux.


	16. Yukimura & Sanada - Parcours 3

Les trois équipes restantes se regardèrent les unes les autres. Il ne restait que peu de joueurs maintenant. Tous leurs amis ont disparu dans l'immeuble. Yukimura sourit. N'était-il pas le temps d'en finir? Pas la peine d'être les derniers pour s'y aventurer. Ayant vu toute son équipe passer leur chemin, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser ses joueurs seuls plus longtemps. Il avait déjà été trop longtemps absent pour eux, il était temps de se reprendre!

« Sanada. » fit-il d'un ton doux.

« Oui. » avait répondu celui-ci avant de suivre les pas de son capitaine et ami.

Shishido, Ootori, Kikumaru et Oishi les suivirent du regard. Personne n'allait se mettre en travers de leur chemin même si Kikumaru commençait à s'impatienter à rester là alors que les membres de son école avaient déserté. Shishido aussi avait un peu le même sentiment, mais Ootori était toujours là pour l'apaiser et lui indiquant que ça ne sera plus bien long maintenant.

Ce fut Yukimura qui présenta le billet à l'organisateur avec son vice-capitaine à ses côtés, un air sévère sur le visage. L'organisateur les fit entrer aussitôt. D'un pas sûr d'eux, les deux participants franchirent le seuil des grandes portes. Il n'y aura rien qui puisse les faire reculer d'un seul millimètre.

Alors que l'écran descendait tranquillement du plafond, la question qui s'y trouvait était déjà visible. Yukimura ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en projetant un regard furtif à Sanada. Le plus grand ferma les yeux, ses traits sévères restant bien visibles malgré son jeune âge.

« Hannya. » fit-il.

La descente de l'écran s'arrêta brusquement alors qu'une sonnette retentit dans la pièce vide pour annoncer la bonne réponse. L'écran remonta à la même vitesse qu'il était descendu. En effet, le Hannya était bien le youkai qui était le fantôme d'une femme revenue sur Terre pour assouvir sa vengeance.

Ils entrèrent alors dans la prochaine salle qui leur semblait être à première vue une prison. Dès que les deux jeunes garçons étaient face aux barreaux de fer, la porte se referma brusquement derrière eux et le bruit d'un verrou résonna. Ils étaient maintenant prisonniers ici et devaient à coup sûr trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Sanada examina les barreaux et la serrure alors que son capitaine examina l'intérieur. Après avoir aperçu un bris dans une joncture entre deux briques, Yukimura incrusta ses doigts fins, dépoussiéra le trou et fit tomber une des briques qui n'était pas fixée correctement au mur. Derrière cette brisque se trouvait une clé. Il l'empoigna et interpella Sanada avant de la lui lancer.

Ayant de bons réflexes, le jeune homme à la casquette noire l'attrapa d'une seule main. Il déposa son regard sur ce petit objet argenté. Il se tourna et l'incrusta dans la serrure. Il tourna avec force et ils entendirent le verrou s'ouvrir. Sanada poussa doucement sur les barreaux que constituaient la porte de la cellule et elle s'ouvrit.

« Vous disposez maintenant de cinq minutes pour atteindre la sortie. »

Une voix avait résonné partout autour d'eux, leur annonçant cette information. Ils regardèrent aux alentours, mais aucune présence à l'horizon. Par contre, le nombre de cellules était innombrable! Ils ne pouvaient même pas en faire le décompte. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps. Les deux participants déverrouillèrent les portes qu'ils croisèrent. On pouvait presque qualifier cette pièce de labyrinthe… Ils firent face à plusieurs reprisent à des impasses et le temps filait à vue d'œil! La même voix leur annonça qu'il ne restait plus qu'une minute et demie avant que le compte à rebours n'atteigne zéro.

Trente secondes… Sanada empoigna la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. Gelant ainsi le décompte à vingt-huit secondes piles. Yukimura mit une main sur l'épaule massive de son coéquipier.

Les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la troisième salle. Cette fois, elle était parfaitement carrée avec deux gros oni qui attendaient patiemment leur arrivée. Sanada fronça ses sourcils et Yukimura lui présenta une arme qui était très familière à l'empereur; l'épée en bois qui était utilisée pour le kendo. Il l'empoigna fermement et s'avança vers une des grands oni. Les deux se levèrent et se mirent à avancer vers les deux jeunes humains.

« Je m'occupe celui de droite pendant que tu prends celui de gauche. » fit Yukimura.

À la suite de cette instruction, le duo de Rikkai se lança à l'attaque. Le capitaine n'ayant aucune arme puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une seule épée de bois, ne faisait qu'éviter tous les coups de son ennemi à la perfection. Pour sa part, l'empereur reprenait sa spécialité au tennis et la refléta dans le kendo. Il utilisa en effet son Fuu-Rin-Ka-Zan.

« Aussi rapide que le vent! » dit-il tout en lançant son attaque quasi invisible à l'œil nu.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour en venir à bout. Il utilisa également le Ka qui était le feu et finalement le Zan qui était la montagne pour y mettre le coup de grâce. Une fois son adversaire hors état de nuire, il se retourna vers son capitaine qui lui avait utilisé le yips pour priver son ennemi des cinq sens. Sanada se positionna finalement devant Yukimura et se mit dans une position que son capitaine reconnut.

« Abbas-toi comme la foudre! »

Le second Oni s'écroula à son tour sur le sol, incapable de se relever.


	17. Shishido & Ootori - Parcours 1

Cette fois Ootori ne put contenir l'impatience de son partenaire. Shishido voulait absolument y aller maintenant. De plus il y avait toute leur équipe qui devait les attendre de l'autre côté de cette immense bâtisse. Ça lui permettait aussi de montrer à tout le monde de quoi il était capable! De plus en présence d'Ootori, le jeune homme à la casquette bleue se sentait invincible. Avec son partenaire de double, il pouvait relever n'importe quel défi! Leur confiance mutuelle était réellement admirable et il était difficile de déterminer si celle-ci était égale ou plus élevée à l'autre paire qui était toujours sur les lieux avec eux; la Golden Pair composée d'Oishi et Kikumaru.

Shishido leur lança un regard furtif de ses yeux d'un bleu violet profond avant de se lancer vers l'entrée aux deux grandes portes suivi bien sûr de son fidèle coéquipier Ootori. Face à l'organisateur, Shishido lui donna le bout de papier avec le numéro un inscrit dessus. L'homme beaucoup plus âgé voyait parfaitement que le garçon à chevelure brune avait une détermination de fer. Il s'empressa de faire entrer la petite équipe.

L'un à la suite de l'autre, ils se glissèrent à travers le pare-brise de la caravane. Sans même s'attarder à l'avant du véhicule, les deux jeunes hommes allèrent directement à l'arrière. La seule lumière était celle d'un écran d'ordinateur portable que Shishido s'empressa de regarder. Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à tout ce charabia électronique. Il lut à quelques reprises les écrits sur l'écran digital. Il comprenait certaines parties, mais d'autres le laissaient complètement dans le néant. Ootori vint à ses côtés et regarda à son tour. Heureusement pour la paire, le jeune garçon à la chevelure argentée comprenait les parties que son coéquipier n'arrivait pas à élucider par lui-même. À deux, ils arrivaient à bout plutôt rapidement! Décryptant tous les énigmes qui s'affichaient sur l'écran digital.

« Merci, Choutarou! »

« Ce n'est rien, Shishido-san. »

Un petit bruit attira leur attention et dans une parfaite synchronisation, ils levèrent la tête vers le haut et attrapèrent par réflexe ce qui en tomba. Deux fusils. Un autre bruit similaire au dernier se fit également entendre et ils tournèrent encore la tête en direction du fond du véhicule. Les portières arrière étaient maintenant grandes ouvertes. Mais rien à l'horizon et c'était une pénombre plus que parfaite. Shishido ne prit tout de même aucun risque et pointa son fusil dans la direction dans laquelle son regard était braqué. Le point lumineux rouge qui émanait de l'arme se projeta très loin, mais aucune forme ne semblait se distinguer au loin.

Le troisième année fut le premier à se mettre sur pied et à s'approcher prudemment de l'extérieur. Aucun son à part les bruits de pas de ce dernier. Il sortit sa tête et essaya de voir une quelconque chose, mais rien. À croire que tout était vide… Il sauta hors du véhicule, toujours avec la même précaution. Il fit signe à son partenaire de le suivre et Ootori ne perdit aucune seconde pour rejoindre son coéquipier.

Ils avancèrent côte à côte, d'un pas très prudent. Si on leur avait fourni cette arme, ce n'était pas pour rien, n'est-ce pas? C'est pour cette raison qu'ils restaient sur leur garde. Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à une porte et la traversèrent. Au final, ils n'avaient rien rencontré du tout… Étrange…

Cette fois-ci, il y avait des instructions à l'entrée de la pièce. Shishido prit la feuille et la lut à voix haute.

« Chacun votre tour, vous devrez appuyer sur la détente du pistolet et celui-ci sera vers votre tête. Si aucun retentissement n'envahit la pièce, vous vous en sortirez. Aurez-vous la chance de votre côté lors de cette roulette russe? »

Les deux jeunes hommes posèrent leurs regards sur le pistolet qui reposait sur une petite table basse. Après quelques secondes de contemplation, Ootori se décida finalement.

« Je vais y aller en premier, Shishido-san! » fit-il tout en prenant dans ses mains le pistolet.

« Oï! Choutarou! »

Mais trop tard, son partenaire fit rouler le compartiment qui renfermait les balles, braqua le canon sur sa tête et appuya sur la détente. Un bref clic se fit entendre, mais aucun coup de feu. Ootori et Shishido soupirèrent de soulagement. Ootori lui sourit.

« Voilà! »

« Ne me fais plus jamais ça! »

Puis ce fut son tour de se positionner comme le deuxième année de Hyoutei et d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Comme pour son coéquipier, rien n'arriva. Ils avaient donc la chance de leur côté! Ils entendirent le verrou de la porte se déclencher et s'ouvrir de lui-même. Ils pouvaient continuer leur chemin.

Un cimetière se déroula devant eux. Ils restèrent quelque peu surpris et Shishido commença à s'étirer. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'à présent, mais cela pouvait tourner à tout moment! Ce n'était pas le moment de se relâcher. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose de pas très net là-dedans!

« Choutarou! » appela-t-il.

« Uh? »

« J'y vais en premier cette fois! »

Ootori acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Avec leur entraînement spécial depuis que Shishido s'était fait virer des titulaires, il avait gagné énormément en rapidité! Après deux minutes d'étirement, il se lança. Son partenaire mémorisa tous les pas de son senpai avant de se lancer lui aussi.

À un des pas de Shishido, une main sortit du sol, essayant d'agripper la cheville du troisième année. Grâce à sa rapidité, Shishido esquiva. Il dit à Ootori de faire attention à cet endroit. Par contre, le garçon à la chevelure brune n'eut pas autant de chance lors de son prochain pas et fut agrippé, le stoppant dans sa course. En voyant cela, Ootori s'empressa de venir mettre tout son poids sur cette main squelette et elle relâcha son emprise, libérant Shishido. En travaillant de cette manière, ils continuèrent leur chemin à travers ce cimetière.


	18. Oishi & Kikumaru - Parcours 4

« Oishi! On est seuls là! » se plaignit Kikumaru qui commençait à perdre patience.

Au début cela ne le dérangeait pas de rester sur les lieux, il y avait du monde avec qui parler et même leurs adversaires étaient présents. Mais maintenant, tout le monde avait déjà déserté les lieux.

« Oui Eiji. On y va! » lança son partenaire.

Les deux garçons allèrent à l'entrée de la bâtisse, présentant le billet à l'organisateur et entrèrent à l'intérieur de l'événement. Dès que les portes se refermèrent brusquement derrière eux, les deux sursautèrent. Ils étaient ensuite plongés dans un noir plus que total. Ils ne pouvaient plus compter sur leur vue pour se diriger. Mais tout cela ne fut pas bien long avant qu'une source de lumière apparut. La source de la lumière fut brusque et celle-ci se déplaça. Il s'agissait d'un rayon laser. Quelques autres apparurent également et il y avait maintenant assez de lumière pour distinguer une porte de l'autre côté. Le but devait donc de s'y rendre.

Kikumaru sauta de joie. Cela n'allait pas être bien difficile pour lui. D'un seul mouvement de corps, il s'engouffra à travers tous ces lasers. Il pratiqua son jeu acrobatique comme s'il était en train de faire une partie de tennis. Il traversa facilement le parcours.

« Allez Oishi! » appela-t-il en jetant son regard sur son partenaire.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas une tel habilité et flexibilité comme le joueur acrobate. Il décida alors de se reposer sur ses propres capacités; l'analyse et la précision. Il examina attentivement la direction des rayons lasers et finit par y trouver une certaine mécanique en eux. C'est en prenant avantage de ce mécanisme qu'il put aller rejoindre Kikumaru.

Arrivée dans la seconde salle, la dernière équipe de Seigaku entendit une musique douce de piano, mais après quelques secondes à peine, elle se saccada de plus en plus jusqu'à en devenir une musique digne d'un film d'horreur. Des citrouilles ayant toutes des expressions différentes firent aussi leur apparition en s'allumant les unes après les autres au même rythme de la musique. Kikumaru sursauta en premier, mais son expression se changea rapidement lorsqu'il aperçut une citrouille avec un visage de chat. Il sourit et alla rejoindre cette même citrouille sans plus faire attention à la musique.

« Hoi! Hoi! » fit-il tout en s'amusant avec la citrouille.

Oishi ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu en voyant son partenaire. Cela enleva un peu la peur qu'il ressentait en début de parcours. Lorsqu'il commença à aller rejoindre son partenaire, il entendit derrière lui un bruit comme si des tuyaux avaient cédé sous une haute pression et que l'air s'en échappait brusquement. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers l'arrière et vit en effet une fumée épaisse commencer à envahir la pièce. Il partit dans une course folle agrippant son partenaire au passage.

« Ah? Oishi! » dit l'acrobate alors qu'il aurait préféré continuer à jouer avec la citrouille-chat.

« Laisse tomber Eiji! »

La golden pair arriva alors dans une salle avec un éclairage bien particulier. Plusieurs couleurs se faisaient présentes pour permettre aux deux jeunes hommes de voir ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Un gros chaudron avec plusieurs petits flacons renfermant plusieurs liquides, eux aussi, de différentes couleurs. Oishi trouva un bout de papier cloué à l'un des murs. Il lut à voix haute ce qui y était d'inscrit.

« L'un de vous devra prendre le nombre d'ingrédients qu'il souhaite et devra créer une boisson. Votre partenaire devra ensuite la boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte. »

Après avoir lu les instructions, Oishi et Kikumaru se figèrent sur place. Cela leur rappelait étrangement une personne dans leur équipe de tennis. Heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs, il n'était pas en leur présence. Oishi ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pensée de compassion pour Kaidou qui avait formé équipe avec le Data man. Il espéra pour lui qu'il n'avait pas eu le même parcours qu'eux.

Mais sans même s'en rendre compte, Kikumaru était déjà en train de faire la fameuse potion dont on ne sait rien. Quand Oishi s'en rendit compte, il vit son coéquipier prendre tout simplement tous les ingrédients et les mettre l'un après l'autre dans le grand chaudron sans même faire attention. Ce ne fut pas bien long avant que tous les flacons d'ingrédients soient complètement vides. Le joueur acrobatique remplit ensuite la tasse et la tendit à son partenaire.

« Allez Oishi! »

« Eh… Eiji… »

Il empoigna malgré tout à contre cœur la tasse qui contenait une étrange substance. Bien sûr, Kikumaru n'aurait pas voulu boire une telle chose non plus et c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était dépêché de la fabriquer pour se sauver de cette tâche. Lorsqu'Oishi déposa sur regard sur le liquide, il eut un énorme réticence. Cette chose ressemblait beaucoup trop au jus d'Inui. Rassemblant tout son courage, il ferma ses yeux et avala le tout. Lorsque la substance liquide passa à travers sa bouche ainsi que sa gorge, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux.

Kikumaru l'observa attentivement, guettant la moindre réaction. La réaction de son partenaire était plutôt étonnante. Il avait même un sourire sur le visage.

« C'est plutôt bon, Eiji! »


End file.
